


I'm here

by mockavis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockavis/pseuds/mockavis
Summary: Leo is afraid of the dark and losing Neymar and sometimes it doesn't let him enjoy his sleep.





	I'm here

Leo's eyes suddenly opened, seeing darkness all around him. He tried to wait for them to adjust to the room but his thoughts and impulses were stronger. His arm flew to the left as he hoped to touch something more than cold sheets. And he did. In fact, he heard it too.

With a surprised yelp, Neymar turned his head to look at Leo, "babe, one night you're gonna give me a nosebleed."

"I'm sorry," Leo said, removing his arm from Neymar's face, "I couldn't stop myself, sorry."

Neymar shushed him quietly, getting comfortable again and hugging Leo's arm as his eyes started closing again. "Doesn't matter, meu amor. I'm always gonna be here by your side to receive your accidental blows." He put his face against Leo's shoulder and sighed softly.

"That's not funny, Ney."

"Isn't it?" Neymar chuckled sleepily.

Leo opened his mouth but after a few seconds all he was able to say was _I love you._

Neymar's muffled answer came immediately, whispering _me too, meu amor._

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing dedicated to Charleen and Celina because they helped me come up with this. Short but my heart skipped a beat.


End file.
